Generally, a satellite navigation system such as a global positioning system (GPS) receiver can be used to receive satellite signals from various satellites and to process the satellite signals. A base-band signal processor included in the satellite navigation system can capture tracking information from available satellite signals and track the corresponding satellites according to the tracking information. FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram of a satellite navigation system 100 with a conventional base-band signal processor. As shown in FIG. 1, the satellite navigation system 100 includes a radio frequency (RF) front end 104 for receiving satellite signals from various satellites via an antenna 102 and for converting the frequency of the satellite signals from a RF to an intermediate frequency. An analog-to-digital converter 106 can digitize the satellite signals at a predetermined sampling frequency and generate a digital satellite signal, which can be also called a base-band signal, to an acquisition module 130 in a base-band signal processor 120. The acquisition module 130 can include multiple acquisition channels to capture tracking information from the base-band signal. A tracking module 150 including multiple tracking channels can receive the tracking information from the acquisition module 130, track the corresponding satellites according to the tracking information and output navigation information. A navigation data calculator 108 and a position calculator 110 can calculate a position of the satellite navigation system 100 according to navigation information from the tracking module 150.
In the base-band signal processor 120, the acquisition channels and the tracking channels may share a single code generator 140 which can generate local carrier codes and coarse acquisition (C/A) codes used in the satellite signals. The code generator 140 may work with only one acquisition channel or only one tracking channel at a certain time. Since each of the acquisition channels and each of the tracking channels require a code generator during operation, the acquisition channels and the tracking channels may not operate synchronously. Furthermore, a set of satellites are fixed to each of the acquisition channels, and each acquisition channel captures tracking information from the satellite signals output from the fixed set of the satellites. Also, the satellite tracked by each of the tracking channels is fixed and may not be adjusted during the operation of the satellite navigation system 100, which may further decrease the system efficiency and flexibility.